1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet printer, a method of printing images onto a print medium and a printed image, having the features specified in the introductory parts of the claims.
2. The Prior Art
Inkjet printers usually produce images using white print media and when storing digital image data, it is also standard practice to provide information about the coloured, i.e. not the white, dots only. When printing images onto print media made from a non-white material, however, this leads to a distortion of the colours in the printed image. In these situations, the colour of areas remaining free which are intended to appear white is the same colour as the print medium, whereas the colour of other image dots is altered by the colour of the print medium due to the fact that some of the incident white light passes through the corresponding ink dot whilst another part of the light is absorbed on the print medium.